The Next 10 Minutes
by Girl Gamer FTW
Summary: "Will you share your life with me, for the next 10 minutes?" Percy has a question to ask, a question that can change their lives forever. One-shot (unless you guys want some more). Percabeth.


**Because I'm bored and it's the weekend. I should be using this time to finish my projects but…. Eh.**

 **Plot bunnies entered my head when I listened to "Next 10 Minutes" on repeat, so I thought: "Hey why not!" So that brings us to today.**

 _ **Italicized**_ **letters are the song lyrics.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO/HoO nor do I own the song. All belongs to their respective owners.**

Annabeth groaned as her forehead met the table with a soft thud. Numbers swirled around her head and she could still see various measurements imprinted behind her eyelids.

"Honey, I'm home!" She heard Percy call out cheeky fashion, knowing very well that she hated that pet name.

"Annabeth?" Percy called out once more as he poked his head through the door connecting to their bedroom. Annabeth groaned in reply.

Percy chuckled, "Is THE Annabeth having problems with math? I never thought I'd see the day." He teased. Annabeth glared at him, "I'm not having problems. I'm just tired."

He rubbed her back soothingly, "Take a break then. Come with me."

Annabeth sat back, her spine popping loudly as she sighed in relief. "Sorry Perce, I can't. I have to finish this blueprint before deadline."

"And that is….?"

"2 weeks from now."

Percy smiled, "Come on Annabeth. _Will you share your life with me, for the next 10 minutes?_ "

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, "What can we possibly do in 10 minutes?" she mused. Percy shrugged, " _We can watch the waves, we could watch the skies, or just sit and wait as the time ticks by_. So, whaddya say Wise Girl?"

Annabeth sighed but stood up reluctantly. Percy grabbed her hand enthusiastically, a smile engraved on his face.

The afternoon sun bathed her in its warmth. The cool breeze carried the scents of cakes and flowers all throughout New Rome. Annabeth turned to the son of Poseidon, "So, where to Seaweed Brain?"

Percy's green eyes sparkled as he grinned at her, "Follow me, m'lady."

He grabbed her hand and led her through the streets of New Rome. Annabeth assumed they would hang by their favorite café but to her surprise, she passed it. Soon the buildings were replaced by trees and foliage. The stone paths turned to dirt.

She looked at her boyfriend, who was humming a happy tune under his breath. "Where are we going Percy? I'm pretty sure it's been more than 10 minutes already."

Percy laughed, "Trust, Wise girl. Be thankful I didn't blindfold you. As for 10 minutes, well, whenever I'm with you time always seem to freeze."

Annabeth punched him playfully, a light dust of red bloomed on her cheeks. "You're such a cheeseball."

Percy gasped as his hand flew to his chest, "Annabeth, I'm clearly a human being. Not a cheeseball."

Annabeth rolled her eyes in reply, but the smile on her face was still visible. Percy grabbed her hand and began to pick up the pace, "We're almost there, don't worry."

True to his word, after a minute or two they arrived at the Garden of Bacchus. It was just as breathtaking as it was when Annabeth first saw the place with Reyna. New Rome bustled in silence as the leaves on the trees danced with the wind. Bees hummed in delight as they pollinated the flowers. In the middle of all of this was a fountain with a statue of Bacchus (wearing a diaper, mind you) spewing water.

Standing next to the fountain was a certain Praetor. Her hand rested on the brim of the fountain with her eyes watching New Rome intently.

Percy grinned when he saw her, his arm raised in a wave despite the fact that she was facing the opposite direction. "Hey Reyna!"

Reyna turned around and her usually stoic face lit up at the sight of her friends. She walked towards them with a smile on her face, "Hey you two. What's up?"

Percy shrugged, "Just spending time with my girlfriend." He replied giving her a pointed look that Annabeth noticed.

Reyna nodded slightly, getting the message he was sending. "Oh alright. I should leave you two alone then."

Annabeth shook her head, "It's fine Reyna. Come and sit with us."

Reyna raised her hand, "Thanks, but no thanks Annabeth. I was just leaving anyways. I don't want to intrude on your little couple moment."

And with that she started walking away, "See you later!"

Annabeth turned to Percy and looked at him accusingly. Percy raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"I saw the look you gave her Percy. You shouldn't have done that."

Percy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry. It's just that despite living together, I don't see you as often as I want."

Annabeth's expression softened. Perhaps she has been working too hard.

"Hey," Percy spoke softly, "If it makes you any better, we can have coffee with her later."

Annabeth kissed his cheek, "Fine."

Percy led her towards a nearby bench that gave them the best view of both the garden and the city below. Percy's arm was still wrapped around her shoulders, and her head rested on his chest. The steady rise and fall of his chest gave her a sense of calmness.

"It's kinda crazy huh." Percy said after a while, "We've come a long way from those kids that went on a wild goose chase, searching for that stupid lightning bolt."

Annabeth hummed in reply. Remembering all the struggles they went through, "Yeah, it's nice to finally live life in peace."

Silence filled the air as they sat their simply enjoying each other's presence. "Thank you for spending the afternoon with me." Percy whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I've been too busy." Annabeth apologized, feeling slightly guilty. She felt Percy shrug, "It's fine. Who am I to get mad when you're just doing what you love?"

Hearing this, Annabeth's heart swelled.

After a while, Percy spoke once more. "But you know, _just holding you might compel me too ask you for more_."

He untangled himself from her and kneeled in front of her. His hand reached into his pocket and reappeared with a small velvet box in his hand. Annabeth's hand flew to her mouth as her eyes misted.

" _There are so many lives I want to share with you._ " Percy had a hopeful look in his eyes, " _I will never be complete, until I do._ "

Annabeth stood up and walked past Percy, leaning against the railing that lined the edge of the garden. Percy stood up and stood next to her, he looked at her confused.

" _I don't know why people run, I don't why things fall through, I don't know how anybody survives in this life without someone like you._ " She answered without missing a beat.

She turned to him and wrapped both her arms around his neck, "But I do know that _I want to be your wife. I want your child_."

Tears began to brim around her eyes, " _I want to die, knowing I had a long full life in your arms._ "

Percy lifted Annabeth off the ground and started twirling her, causing her to gasp. They heard clapping in the background. Reyna, Frank, Hazel, and all their friends came out of their hiding spot behind the bushes. Piper wiped a tear from her eye and watched her two best friends take the next step in their relationship.

Percy and Annabeth shared a large smile on their faces as they stared into the other's eyes. Percy slipped the ring through her finger as he leaned in and captured Annabeth's lips into a kiss.

" _There are so many dreams I need to see with you._ " Percy whispered as they pulled apart. Annabeth replied, " _There are so many years I need to be with you_ "

" _I will never be complete_ "

" _I will never be alive_ "

" _I will never change the world… until I do._ "

Annabeth pulled Percy into another kiss, his hand cupped her cheek as hers played with his hair.

"Okay that's enough you two." Jason said making his way towards them. He clasped a hand on Percy's back, "Congratulations bro."

"Thanks."

"Though," Jason added, "I hate you for setting the bar so high for us guys."

Percy laughed, "You're welcome Superman."

"Annabeth! Congratulations." Piper screamed as she pulled Annabeth into a bone crushing hug.

"Pipes, Need…. Air." Annabeth squeaked. Piper released her with an apologetic "Oops."

"We need to start planning immediately!" The daughter of Aphrodite gushed, "We need to know the setting, we need to plan the color scheme, the food! I need to call mom."

Annabeth shook her head with a smile as Piper walked off, probably to send a Iris Message to her godly mother.

Another round of congratulations was repeated and a party was arranged at Frank's house ("Party at Frank's house!" "Hey!")

When the news spread to Camp Half-Blood, the first thing they did was throw the couple into the lake once more.

"We should do this for every milestone in their relationship!" Clarisse mused as she watched the couple resurface.

"Unless that milestone is pregnancy." Travis said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively at the blushing couple. "Oh look at that, I made Annabeth blush."

Annabeth glared at him and at her command, Percy made a hand out of water, grabbed the son of Hermes and dragged him to the lake. ("Noooo! I'm too pretty to die!")

"As long as we're together." Percy said as they said their vows. Annabeth looked beautiful in her simple Greek styled dress, the setting sun casted an orange glow over the ceremony.

"As long as we're together."

 ***Hands a box of tissues* There there, it's okay. I cried the first time I heard the song as well. I hate/love it. I love it because it's a sweet song. If a guy proposed to me singing that song, I wouldn't hesitate to say yes. But I hate it because, ugh, the original story that came along with it was just so heartbreaking. (I dare you to watch** _ **The Last Five Years**_ **and not get feelz)**

 **Should I leave this as a one-shot or add more song based/inspired stories? Review your thoughts and tell me what you think :3**


End file.
